Our Thing (Phone Calls)
by gingersnapped907
Summary: This is the 15th in my "deleted scenes" series, takes place after day one of The Jumping off Point, 415. Sharon and Andy have been back to saying good night in their nightly phone calls since he's been in the hospital.


_**~Our Thing (Phone Calls)~**_

 _This is the 15th in my "deleted scenes" series, takes place after day one of The Jumping off Point, 415._

* * *

Sharon stood up from the chair that she had moved to the side of Andy's bed. She didn't want to leave but it was late and she could see that Andy looked as tired as she felt. He could barely keep his eyes open, and now she was feeling guilty on for keeping him awake. Keeping a hold of his hand that she had been holding since she had sat down. Sharon leaned down and gave him a light kiss before saying, "Andy, I'm going to head home. I'll call you after I get settled in for the night but you can call me before that if you want to talk."

When Andy only nodded his head, she was glad he didn't argue. Some nights it was hard to get out of there when neither of them wanted to leave the other. Andy willingness to let her go home only showed how tired he really was. Sharon knew the physical therapy took a lot out of him, along with the physical therapist. Though he made her laugh. Giving his hand one more tight squeeze she reluctantly let go to slip on her coat and as she lifted her hair out of the collar, with a smile and a "good night, Andy" she left his hospital room.

As Sharon was going down the elevator her phone rang. Her first thought was hoping they didn't get a case. Quickly pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at who was calling. She smiled but was instantly worried as she answered it, She could hear the panic in her own voice. "Andy, is everything ok? I'm not out of the hospital yet. Do you need me to come back up?"

Andy took a few seconds to answer. Now he felt bad for worrying her. "No, everything is fine I just missed your voice."

This time it took Sharon a few second to compose herself, after realizing Andy was indeed fine. "Really Andy, I only just left, but I'm still in the elevator I could easy ride it back up to your floor."

"No, no go home and get some rest. Between running the department, helping Rusty and taking care of me I'm sure you're worn out. Maybe, call me when you get home?" He asked hopefully.

Sharon brushed the hair back behind her ear, which had fallen in her eyes and stepped out of the elevator and stopped. "Of course, I will Andy. Don't we always talk at the end of the evening? If you are sure you are fine, I'm going to head to my car."

Andy smiled as he thought about what she said, "it is kind of our thing, isn't it? Though, except when I was staying with you then we did our late night talks in person."

As Sharon started walking to her car she asked, "Do you want me to put the phone on speaker or should I hang up so I can drive home?" Sharon was starting to worry that Andy wasn't telling her everything. She hoped he wasn't feeling worse, but if he couldn't tell her he would at least tell his doctor. There was a silent pause making her more concerned and stopping her steps, so Sharon asked again, "Are you sure you're fine? Andy, do you need me to come back up for a little bit?"

Andy laughed, "Sharon, I really am fine. Go home, drive safe. We don't need you ending up in this place too. Call me if you want to, if you're not too tired, but know you don't have to."

"Oh, you know I will, it's our thing." Getting into her car she added, "I'm going to hang up and drive home now." Without giving him time to reply Sharon hit the end call button. If she didn't they could be doing this back and forth thing all night and she would never make it home. As she drove she thought about what could be bothering Andy. She knew that he didn't like staying at her condo, when it felt like he was dependent on her and Rusty. Sharon had hoped that she had made him feel like that didn't matter to her. Yes, she was pushing for him to stay with her, but it was because she cared. In fact she cared a lot.

To her, Andy had seem preoccupied lately. Like there was something he wanted to talk about but couldn't find a way to say it. Just like the other day when the team was all there bringing Thanksgiving dinner to Andy, but the doctor came to announce they were taking him in for surgery. The way he had said her name, she could hear he was going to try and say something more, but she stopped him by saying, "Andy, I'll wait for you." The reason was because it wasn't the right time or place and she wasn't ready to hear it. Saying it out loud, that would make it final and real. Sharon had panicked a little at think he would say those three little words. After getting kicked out of Andy's room by his pushy doctor had made it worse. Sharon had she as Andy was pushed past her down the hall that she might have just missed her chance to say what was left unsaid.

Sharon was so deep in thought she almost missed the turn to her building. Parking her car and gathering her things, picking up her phone last. She quickly hit the most recent number on her list. It instantly made her smile to hear his voice. "Sharon, are you settled in already? You didn't use your sirens to get home just to talk to me did you?"

"I would never." Sharon let out a loud laugh at the thought. They both knew she wouldn't abuse the privilege of being an LAPD officer. "I just got out of the car and wanted to talk to you and make sure you really are fine. You would tell me if you weren't, won't you? We've been through this a few times now."

"Yes, I promise I'm fine actually I feel better than fine. I'm pretty sure I get out of this place tomorrow and my beautiful girlfriend is insisting I come back to her place."

Sharon unlocked her door and set all her stuff on the entryway table of course except her phone. "I'm in the condo now and I'm going to change. I'll put it on speaker and set it down on the dresser while do that." She took her glasses off and laid them on the nightstand then quickly changed into something more comfortable that she could sleep in.

Not being able to help himself Andy smiled as he heard the ruffling of clothes. It didn't help his imagination at all that he knew what Sharon Raydor actually slept in. It wasn't sexy lingerie but he loved just seeing her in those long nightgowns or tank top and yoga pants. They affected him even more so because they were so Sharon and Andy got to see this side of her that not many ever get to see. They chatted about random things until she picked the phone back up and got under her covers. "Ok, now Andy why did you really call me after I left your room earlier?"

After hearing Sharon get into bed it made him want to be as comfortable as possible, so Andy pulled his blanket up higher and with a laugh he said, "Wow, you just cut right to the chase, don't you?"

"When do I not?" As soon as those words slipped out she regretted them. Sharon was hoping he wouldn't call her on the fact that they both knew there was unspoken words between them.

The truth was Andy worried about Sharon and the case they were working on. Both Provenza and Sharon had been updating him on it. He took a quick breath before asking. "How are you doing? Everyone is worried about me, but I know there's something on your mind too." This time it was Sharon's turn to pause. He knew there were things the both of them haven't said but it hasn't been the right time yet. Andy knew it would happen soon, but he really didn't want to be laying in a hospital bed wear a backless gown, when he told her he loved her. Not wanting Sharon to start overthinking Andy elaborated, "about the case the team is working on. It seems to have affected you. I don't like not being stuck here and not at work with you."

Sharon let out a sigh of relieve. She wasn't quite ready to tell Andy she loved him yet but soon she would be and she didn't want to do it over the phone. She wanted to be with him, to be able to see his eyes and be able to tell if he felt the same way too. "Yes, it actually did a bit. It's just that Kyle's life somewhat parallels with Rusty's. If my son hadn't gotten off the streets that could have been him."

"You mean his old life", Andy corrected her. "In a way you have to say that Stroh attacking the kid was a blessing."

"You mean because..." She didn't get the chance to finish before Andy spoke again.

"I mean because that incident brought you into his life which happened to be the best thing for him." Andy knew she didn't think it was all her doing helping Rusty, that he had the potential inside himself, but she did give him the best mean to reach that to the fullest. He took the chance to venture to say, "and you happen to be the best thing that happen to me too. As Nicole says it's the Sharon effect."

"Hmmm, Rusty always had it in him to succeed. He just needed a safe environment and someone to give him that chance." Sharon couldn't help smiling that she got to be the person. "As for you, you were doing just fine without me." Taking a few seconds before asking what she had been wondering. "Andy? Can I ask you question?"

Andy sat up and shifted his pillow. Now she had him wondering. "Of course, anything."

Sharon played with the edge of the shirt she was wearing then finally asked. "How did you know something was bothering me?"

He was relieved, that was an easy question for him to answer. "Sharon, I can always tell when something is bothering you. That's because I know you pretty well by now."

After all he received was silence Andy decided to change the subject like he tried to do with Patrice earlier today but failed miserably. "So, how was Provenza at work. I kind of screwed up talking to Patrice this morning and he was ticked off at me. Though that's nothing new."

Tilting her head as she thought back through the day. "He didn't look happy about canceling some dinner he had planned. I assumed he was down because of the horrible information we got about this Jason guy. Andy, Do I even want to know what happened?"

He let out a small laugh, "Um...yeah, no you probably don't want to know. I just hope things went well for him when he went home to Patrice."

"I'm sure he will have no problem letting you know either way." Sharon laughed when she heard Andy groan. There was another silence from both of them, but it wasn't awkward, it was the two of them enjoy the time to be together even if it was just on the phone.

Andy was the first to break the silence, "Though I'm happy to be going to back to your place. Sharon, I don't like feeling like a burden. It will be different this time I can do more things now that the surgery is done and the blood clot is gone."

"You shouldn't feel that way and I am glad you've come to reason that it's better that you stay here." Sharon switched the phone to her other ear as she laid back. "I don't like sleeping alone. I...I mean...

"Yes, Sharon what do you mean? I'd really like to know." Andy smiled as he pictured her shocked face as she realized what she just said.

"I...I meant to say I got use to knowing you were here. I don't like that you're not right across the hall from me in Rusty's room in case something were to happen." Sharon had hoped that Andy was accepting her explanation. It was the truth; she really did miss having him here. They had fallen into a nice routine and it had happened easier than she had expected. "Though, I know you are in good hands being in the hospital and all."

With a light laugh he let her off the hook and said, "oh, ok I see."

She could just see Andy wearing that smirk of his at what she had said. Wanting to change the subject Sharon said the first thing that came to mind. "Did you know that Lieutenant Provenza gave me a letter the day of your surgery?" Oh, why did she say that of all things, she thought.

"What, wait he did what?" Andy sat up straight as he struggled to get the words out. "Sharon, why didn't you say something before now?"

Sharon laughed at how flustered Andy sounded, "he said only open it if you died."

"Ugh, good god I'm going to kill that man one of these days." Not sure what to say Andy started with the obvious, "Sharon, I'm so sorry. That's not how you were suppose to find out."

"Find out what?" She paused before saying, "Andy, I didn't read it. You couldn't know how many letter Jack left for me. There would always be one there waiting for me at home when he wasn't. It was his way of clearing his conscious about leaving me. I finally came to the point of ripping them up, not wanting to hear his excuses."

Andy dropped back against the bed. Now he felt even worse about the letter and not telling Sharon how he really felt. He couldn't do it now the timing was off once again. "Oh, sorry about that too. I didn't know about the letters or I would never had left one for you."

Sharon stopped Andy as she told him, "there's no way you could have known and please stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I didn't read it because I wanted to wait for you to read it to me. I had complete faith that your surgery would go fine and that you would be fine."

"You want me to read it to you? Sharon, I don't know." Andy rubbed the back of his neck from being nervous.

"It's the only way it's going to get read. I'm not opening it unless you're here beside me. I've read too many letters sitting alone. I'm not..." Sharon's voice died out as she was talking.

Andy biggest worry was coming to light, that Sharon would finally see that he was like her ex. Though in so many ways he wasn't. It was always hard to see past the alcohol addiction no matter how many years he's been sober. "Sharon, I would never do to you what Jack did."

"Oh, Andy I know you're nothing like him, believe me. I wouldn't have even accepted to go on one real date with you if I ever thought that." Sharon knew she needed to change the subject again. She had no desire to talk about Jack at all. She wanted to make him smile before they both went to sleep. Maybe because she was tired was why she let slip out. "Andy, I have a small confession to make."

Confused on where the conversion turned all Andy could say was, "Huh? What?" He tried to hold back the yawn that hit him but it was an impossible task.

Hearing how tired he sounded Sharon felt bad keeping him on the phone this long, "I...um. Oh, never mind. I should let you get some sleep. You need it to recover faster."

Feeling more awake when he heard Sharon's avoidance to answer. Andy voice was stronger when he asked, "What? No, you have to tell me now that you brought it up."

Sharon tried once more to get off the phone without having to tell him. "No, really it's nothing. Good night, Andy."

Leaning forward in the bed as he firmly said. "Wait, Sharon don't you dare hang up that phone or I will get out of this bed and come over there. Now what were you going to say?"

Grimacing at the fact that she had to tell Andy now or he'd never let them get some sleep, she explained. "It's just that I was going to say that I took your shirt. I was straightening up your room to get it ready for when you came back and I found it on the bed."

Andy relaxed back into his pillow again. Feeling relieved that what Sharon had said was nothing to worry about. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you. You can just throw it in with my other laundry I need to catch up on."

"That wasn't the confession though. I confess to be wearing it to bed right now. It smelled like you and I miss you, Andy." Sharon wasn't sure if she was saying too much too soon, but she was tired and it was the truth.

He was having a hard time focusing when all he could think about was Sharon Raydor sleeping in his t-shirt. Andy finally managed to get out. "well, I'm sure it looks better on you anyways."

She laughed as she looked down at the white shirt and smiled. "I will let you get some sleep, I need get some too. Good night, Andy I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"You have enough to do Sharon, you don't have to keep coming early to the hospital." It made him feel guilty having taking up so much of her time but he liked to she her whenever she could make it in to see him.

Ignoring his protest about her coming in to see him Sharon said, "oh and about that letter." Sharon turned to her nightstand to see it lying under her glasses, than continued, "Andy, how about we open it together when the timing is right?"

He smiled at that thought. That could work he thought as he agreed with her, "sounds like a good deal. We will open it together."

Sharon smiled then yawned. "So then, I'll see you in the morning and when they release you, I'll be there after work to take you home...um to my place, I mean. Good night, Andy."

Home with Sharon sounded awful nice to him now. With sleepy voice Andy said, "ok, see you in the morning. Good night, Sharon."

* * *

~ _ **The end**_ ~


End file.
